


Billet-doux

by Winterdream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: A slytherin student writes professor Snape a love letter. (Reader x Professor Snape - implied!)





	Billet-doux

(Y/N) = your name (L/N) = your last name

Nobody really likes our Potions teacher here at Hogwarts – but me. Severus Snape was a unique man; black, greasy hair, a long nose, blank eyes and always in a grumpy mood. He seems to hate most of his students, but somehow I have the feeling he doesn’t hates me. Maybe it’s because I love Potions. I don’t want to brag, but I am a natural talent. Of course it quickly became my favorite subject. To be honest, Severus Snape was one of the reasons why I love Potions so much. At the beginning, Snape was nothing more than just a normal teacher to me, but over the years it changed. I think the change started when I was in my third Hogwarts years, slowly growing up and becoming a woman. My friends started crushing on boys at our age, and I… Well, I started crushing on my Potions teacher. After a year or so I told my best friend, and at first she laughed at me, thinking it was just a dumb joke. But it wasn’t. She claimed I would stop crushing on Snape soon. _Just think about other boys_ , she suggested back then. _Date someone!_ So I did and dated this guy, Derek, from our house, Slytherin, but I couldn’t stop thinking about Severus. I decided that I there was only one thing I could do: confessing my love to him. I thought about going to Snape after Potions class, telling him directly that I love him, but… No, I couldn’t do that. Don’t get me wrong – I’m not shy, but I’m scared of rejection, as much as I hate to admit it. But we all have our weaknesses, right? Eventually I decided to write him a letter. A love letter, more or less.

So I put out a piece of parchment and started writing:

_Dear Severus_

I took the paper and ripped in in half. You can’t start like this, (Y/N), I said to myself.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_I’m in love with you since I first met you._ I erased the sentence with a magic spell. That’s creepy. I was eleven when I first met him, I can’t tell him that. Relax, (Y/N). You’re not stupid. I sighed and started again.

_Dear Professor Snape_

_Potions are my passion and I think you’re one of the reasons I love this subject so much. I enjoy every class – Because of you. I think you’re a great teacher who takes his lessons seriously. Over the years here in Hogwarts I started liking you in a way a student should never like her teacher. But I was powerless. It just happened and I fell in love with you. Yes, this is wrong and of course I know that you can’t return my love, but before this year is over I wanted to tell you this._

_X_

I left out my name, although I knew it was cowardly. But I didn’t want to live with this shame and I didn’t want to make either Snape or me too uncomfortable during the rest of this year. How could Snape still teach me? He would stop talking to me, looking at me, maybe he would even stop giving me good grades - Maybe he would be angry at me... Yes, I was afraid of that. In the middle of the night I placed my little anonym billet-doux on Snapes desk in the Potions room. I was in constant fear that someone would caught me, but everything went perfectly fine. Furthermore I didn’t had any Potions class the next day, so Snape couldn’t suspect me. At least I thought so, and during the next day everything was fine – at the beginning. My last course was Divination and after that I walked down the endless stairs of the astronomy tower when I suddenly spotted professor Snape standing at the end of the stairs. Just a coincidence, I thought. But just as I wanted to pass him, but he reached out his arm and stopped me immediately.

“Miss (L/N)”, he said with a serious voice. “We need to talk. Now.” I bit my lip.

“Sure, professor”, I answered and faked a smile. “What is it?”

“Follow me.” So I did. We went to the dungeons, directly to the Potions classroom, where I left my letter on the desk. It was cold and smelled mouldy. I felt terrible. 

“What is this?”, Snape asked as we entered the room and pulled out a piece of parchment from his black cape.

“Looks like parchment”, I answered as innocently as possible.

“Very funny, miss (L/N)”, Snape said. “Is this a joke?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stop it!”, Snape yelled and I winced. “Enough. Tell me with whom you wrote this.”

“How do you know it was me?”

“I recognized your handwriting. You’re my student for seven years”, Snape answered annoyed. “Now tell me the truth!”, he demanded.

“I wrote this by myself”, I answered calmly.

“Really?” Snape raised an eyebrow.

“Noo, I went to my friends and asked them if they could help me writing a love letter to my teacher!”

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny.”

“And why did you wrote this?”

“Read the letter again. I am very sure you will find out the reason.”

“Miss (L/N), if this is some kind of joke, I swear I will – “ I interrupted him.

“I wish it was. This whole situation is a bit uncomfortable, to be honest. But everything I wrote in the letter is true. Believe me, professor, I don’t want to feel this way, but I do. I can’t live with this secret anymore. I love you and I know, you’re not in love with me, and well… that’s fine”, I explained and then added. “I guess.” Snape opened his mouth and closed it again immediately.

“(Y/N), you are a beautiful, young woman. You should like someone your age. Why do you like me?” I shrugged my shoulders.

“You are the most interesting person I’ve ever met”, I said finally. “You are clever, a very good teacher, you make me laugh, you are calm and reasonable.” “Aren’t you in a relationship with this guy? What’s his name again, Derek?” “Not anymore. We broke up a while ago! And I only started this relationship because I thought I would forget you. But I didn’t and now I like you even more.” Snape scratched his chin. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I’m flattered, Miss (L/N), but you’re my student.”

“I know. So can we just forget about this whole thing? I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Sure. We will talk about it again after you finished this year.” I started grinning and I could even see the ghost of a smile on Snape’s lips. “Can you wait two more months?”, he asked.

“Y-Yes, sir. Of course.” I’d wait two decades for you!

“Good.” Snape folded my letter and put it in his pocket again before he left. And I couldn’t believe I was so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fanficiton on my tumblr account and the German version of it on my fanfiktion.de account. I made a few mistakes in the first English version and tried to corrected them in this version. However, I know it's still not flawless, but I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
